


Caught in Orbit

by orphan_account



Series: Heliocentricity [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boy Love, Cuties, M/M, Mostly Porn Without Plot, a pinch of oral sex, and some really fluffy anal i guess, but don't worry nobody sees them, but with a dash of romance, john gets toppy but from the bottom, they're practically doing it in public my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson thinks Charlie Weasley burns hotter than dragonfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in Orbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1electricpirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1electricpirate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you are a paradigm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/466922) by [1electricpirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1electricpirate/pseuds/1electricpirate). 



> Harry Potter/Sherlock fusions are fantastic, because there's so many ways you can mix it up! After reading 1electricpirate's More Things Than Are Dreamt of, I just couldn't shake off the idea of cute little John and Charlie gettin it on at Hogwarts, so this porny ficlet was born! Please enjoy! //blushes//

John calls him Char. It’s appropriate. After all, the man burns from the inside out- bright spirit, bright hair, bright smile. His flaming orange hair and freckles make him obviously Weasley, but John says it’s because he’s on fire about half the time. It’s also due to the fact that Charlie desperately wants to be a dragonologist when he graduates.

John calls him Char because he reckons that he’ll come back a burnt out lump of charcoal from wrestling Chinese Fireballs and flying Hungarian Horntails. _You’d better get the hang of your Aguamenti, Char,_ he taunts.

Charlie spends a morning making sure he can conjure water without a problem. John proves to be an effective moving target.

They spend the rest of the afternoon drying out in the rich buttery sunlight,  snogging luxuriously in the clover by the lake, enjoying each other’s company.

 _Char,_ John whispers, as he traces constellations on his partner’s densely freckled body. They are both unclothed, basking in the dappled light and in their own lithe muscularity. He finds Libra on his right forearm, lovingly stroked with a fingertip. Leo is discovered on his cheek, with John’s soft sliding lips following the imaginary lines. Ursa Major is delicately explored in a cluster of dots on the curving jut of Charlie Weasley’s hipbone, with scraping teeth and slick tongue.

They are in a small grove of silvery whispering willows, reclining on drifts of fallen leaves and rich soil. It is late evening, and the brightest stars have made their appearance, while John concentrates on the celestial bodies hidden on Charlie’s skin. Charlie receives a slow blowjob from John, his fingers loosely curled in John’s sun-bright hair as he thrusts gently into his mouth. _So sweet,_ he thinks, _so warm._  His own orgasm is a supernova eagerly swallowed down by John, even as John swiftly conjures lube into his hand and slides thick fingers into himself.

Charlie is undone by the sight.

John is lazily undulating on two fingers, moaning at the sifting branches above him. Charlie cannot help it, and nudges in his index finger, watching their hands move in John’s body, that dark, hidden crevice of his.

Being a virile teenager in the presence of a rather explicitly pornographic scene, Charlie is hardly surprised to feel himself stir in interest. He crawls up John’s sun-touched torso, skimming chapped lips over his belly, the satiny skin of his chest, his brown nipples, pebbled with arousal. He mouths at the thin skin over John’s collarbone, pinches it lightly between strong white teeth, worrying at it until it flushes. Charlie thinks John is charming when he is pink, from embarrassment, exertion.

He follows paler skin up to the velvety lobe of an ear and then back down, down, to a pair of equally chapped lips. They kiss leisurely until John breaks away, flustered.

“Char-“ a stolen kiss.

“ _Oh._ Char, please, I’m going to- I need you right now, _please-“_

The red- head steals another kiss before drawing away. He pulls John’s fingers out, adds a bit more lube, slicks himself up, and- _there._

John’s muscle-hard calves press him closer, ankles locking behind his back. Charlie blesses Quidditch fervently for giving them both the stamina to have energetic, athletic sex. He pumps in and out experimentally, relishing the close heat of John’s insides, before eagerly thrusting into his body. He can tell when he hits the prostate, listening to John as he moans and wriggles and sighs in pleasure.

John flips them, tensing his abdomen and flexing his biceps until he is seated atop Charlie’s erection, arse flush against Charlie’s groin. The other boy chokes on air as John writhes relentlessly on his cock, using him for his own pleasure. He spends himself in John’s tight hole, seconds after John climaxes, his spine stiffening,  arse spasming around Charlie’s hot flesh.

They lie there panting for a few minutes, faces slack and limbs languid.

John laughs.

“Merlin, my arse is going to _ache_ tomorrow!”

Charlie moans, his forearm slung over his face.

“Forget your lovely arse, my _cock_ is going to be sore as fuck from that thorough ride you were just giving me! Where the hell did you learn to do that? Merlin knows I won’t be able to come for the next century!”

They laugh breathlessly for a minute before John climbs off Charlie with a wince. Charlie just watches himself slide out of John with fascination, semen and lube trickling down his cock.

John swats him, and saunters to the pile of their clothes with a saucy sway of his hips.

“You perv!”

Charlie cannot help but to agree. Anyone would be a tempted, faced with the sight of John’s pinkened rim sliding off his cock.

He rises to his feet with a groan, and strides over to collect his own clothes, pausing to slip a fingertip into John, feeling the remnants of their activities

John pauses from where his hands are buttoning his shirt, and tilts his jaw up for a kiss.

“ _Mmm_ , m’not up for another round yet, Char. You’re gonna have to wait until after dinner, because I can hear that roast calling my name!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to make this a series, just short little fics focusing on John and Charlie's relationship, so lots of fluff and smut ahead! Feel free to leave comments on what you'd like me to include! All aboard the porn boat!


End file.
